Tamaki's Family
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Summary: When Tamaki becomes ill, can the hosts come together and see him through, or will Tamaki's family fall apart? KyoyaxTamaki pairing
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki moaned softly in his bed as Shima glanced at the thermometer she had just removed from his mouth.

"I'm afraid you still have a fever Master Tamaki, You'll have to stay home again today. I'll speak to your father." Shima turned to leave.

"Shima, please, I feel better today, I don't need to-" Shima sighed heavily, reaching out her hand to place it on his forehead.

"Master Tamaki, you've been ill quite frequently you're pale, and you couldn't even get out of bed at all the last few days, how am I supposed to believe that?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I'm recovering from-"

"Honestly, I understand wanting to go back to your friends but you really need to be healthy first, surely you don't need to be told that, you're old enough to know better. Even if I said you could go, do you really think you have the energy to pull yourself out of that bed?"

"But Shima, Everyone's-"

"They can wait, just rest now, I'll be back to check on you shortly. " Tamaki waited for his caregiver to leave an reached for his phone, he began writing a text.

 _I'm sorry Mommy dear, it looks like I won't be able to join you today. I know I told you I would when we talked last night but I couldn't get Shima to agree. If you need to cancel the party tonight, it's alright, I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more._ He pressed send and waited, staring up at his ceiling, his fatigue and the pain in his abdomen was getting the best of him. Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off into what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep, his phone forced him to focus his attention on other things.

 _Everything's fine Tamaki, I didn't expect you to feel up to joining us. Try to rest, you've been ill a lot lately, maybe you should put some thought into going to the doctor again. I'm afraid I have to side with Shima on this, we're taking care of everything so there's nothing to worry about._

"of course Kyoya would have it all under control, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't."Tamaki thought out loud to himself, typing the reply.

 _Thanks Kyoya, I'll do that, You guys have been working really hard lately and I'll make it up to you when I feel better, I promise._

 _"Tamaki, now isn't the time to worry about that, but if you want to make it up to us, get some rest, see a doctor and figure out what you need to get better. We'll talk about when you're well. I'll text you later, class is starting._ Tamaki frowned.

"rest. That's all I've been able to do."he whispered the complaint into the empty room. He allowed his eyes to close again, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki could think of a million things he would rather be doing at the moment, but not one of them had anything to do with lying in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor. He had been surprised when his father had been the one to wake him while he slept in his own bed.

 _"Tamaki, I need you to get up now, this ha gone on too long." Yuzuru said placing his hand on his son's head. Tamaki could hear the deep concern in his father's voice. it was a rare occurrence when his father visited him._

 _"What-" Tamaki began weakly, only to be silenced by his father_

 _"I'm taking you to the emergency room, you need to see a doctor and with you not eating and being unable to leave your bed, it's best to have you looked at as soon as possible."_

 _"you don't have to do that, the doctor said I'd be a little-"_

 _"Tamaki, this isn't up for debate, this is happening too much, I can't let it go on." The argument had gone on for just over an hour before the host club president found himself in the waiting room._

"Tamaki, how are you feeling?" The blonde boy glanced to his side, Yuuichi Ootori stood beside him looking over his chart.

"tired mostly." Tamaki replied quietly.

"Not feeling well will have that effect, did your father come in with you?"

"he stepped out to make an important call." Yuuichi placed the stethoscope on Tamaki's chest. After a few moments, He removed it and made a note in the chart.

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on so we can get you feeling better?"

"It's nothing really." Yuuichi looked at him skeptically.

"I need you to tell me, as much as you don't want to, it's important. I know this is frustrating for you, and I'd like to try to help you get better so you can be with your friends, they must be concerned,Kyoya was just talking to them about it the other day, I overheard them asking about you."

"What did he tell them?" Tamaki asked

"That he had no information to give them about your illness. they were telling him they hope you'll be back to school soon." Tamaki was touched by the concern and words of his friends. After another moment he replied.

"I've been feeling sick, I'm always tired and for the past few days, I've been too weak to get out of bed on my own." Yuuichi wrote a note in the chart.

"Have you been eating at all?"

"Not the last three or four days, before that I tried but it didn't stay down."

"Does your stomach hurt or is it just nausea?"

"It's both."

"Headaches?"

"No."

"Anything else you want me to know about?" Tamaki thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, it's probabaly nothing at all."

"If you doubt it, then you should tell me so I can determine what needs to be looked at." Yuuichi encouraged.

"I sometimes have these pains that are hard to describe, it travels through my body and-" Tamaki stopped suddenly, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed several tissues, He groaned softly as he held them to his face. Yuuichi watched his patient carefully, and became concerned when the material was covered in crimson.

"Lean forward, does this happen much?"

"kind of, it just starts and sometimes it's a lot worse."

"How much of this have you told Shima and your father?"

"They know what they see.I don't call Shima for everything."

"I understand, what I'd like to do Tamaki, is admit you for tests and observation. This is something I need to talk to your father about so he can give us all the information ans consent as you're still underage. I won't lie to you, there's going to be quite a lot that you'll have to deal with, it's important that you-"

"Isn't there any other way, out patient testing or something like that?"

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but the best place for you to be is here, I know you don't like it, no one ever does. I'll have them done as quickly as possible and then we can work on making you well again." Tamaki sighed heavily as Yuuichi prepared to leave.

"I'll go find your father so we can get everything in order, right now just try to rest, if you start bleeding again, I don't care if it's just a drop, I need you to push the button for the nurses' station and they'll tell me, I'll come in and check on you." the doctor said gently.

"You won't talk to Kyoya about this will you?"

"No. legally I can't anything that you and i talk about is in confidence, aside from your father or when Shima acts as your guardian when he can't be present. You should probably check in with him just so he knows not to expect you back for a few days at the very least."

"I will, thank you."

"I'll be off then, I'll send someone in to take some blood shortly and then we'll have some imaging tests and go from there." the ill boy nodded weakly and watched the doctor leave.

He picked up his phone and searched through his contacts, and proceeded to send a text.

 _Well Mommy dear, I'm afraid I have to apologize again, I took your advice and went to another doctor. I don't know when all these tests are going to be over but I promised to let you know, so that's what I'm doing. I know I keep pushing all of the responsibility on all of you and I really wish I could be there._ Tamaki pressed send and waited. He was becoming increasingly more frustrated by his ailment.  
The hosts were his family and he missed them all. Tamaki smiled faintly as his ring tone reached his ears, Kyoya was always good about giving quick replies.

 _I'm glad you too the advice, though it was probably because you had no other choice. I've said this before, You don't need to apologize to us, you just need to get better. I'm sorry to hear about the tests, but this is for the best as you've no doubt been told already. If you're feeling up to it, I'll stop by and visit with you later. I know you''re tired of hearing this but take the time to let yourself rest, don't worry about anything. Keep me informed._

 _I will, but I'm not at home right now and it'll be at least a few days the doctor said._

 _I'm aware of that Tamaki, I'll talk to you soon._ Tamaki placed his phone back on the table and settled back against the pillow, he felt terrible and wanted only to go home, to have his life back.

"Tamaki?" A soft female voice called. A young woman with light brown hair entered his room. She smiled warmly as she carried her supplies over to the bed.

"Yes?" The young teen answered.

"I'm Renee, I'm just going to take a little blood, you can just lie there and relax and I'll be quick about it, I know it's not pleasant, but I'll try to make it easy for you." She said beginning her work.

Tamaki closed his eyes as a wave of nausea and dizziness came over him. It was the first of what was sure to be a string of long and painful events that he was sure would be endless.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're mistaken, that can't be right. No one in the family has ever had something like this." Yuzuru said, his heart sinking as Yuuichi gave him the results of Tamaki's tests.

"I understand that this is upsetting, I went over it many times myself. It's not always passed down from the parents. You have to understand that it's not an automatic death sentence, If we start treatment right away there's a good chance we can possibly cure it. Acute Leukemia works quickly, the sooner we start, the better the chance. I can't promise it'll work but I can tell you that you'll be giving him the best opportunity to get through it." Yuuichi informed Yuzuru. The older man sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"You're absolutely sure, there's no way the results could be wrong?" He asked, his concern was beginning to show.

"I looked over it three times, but you are of course entitled to a second opinion if you would feel better." Yuzuru shook his head.

"I know you're very thorough when it comes to your patients, it's just-"

"I understand Mr. Suoh. It's hard to hear this as I said, but it's treatable, I can contact one of the many specialists we have on staff and I'll be working along side them, if there are any questions you're always welcome to ask or give me a call at any time." Yuuichi turned to his patient.

"Tamaki, you've been quiet, what do you think of all this?" Tamaki had been shocked by the news and simply lay quietly, lost in his thoughts. The sound of Yuuichi's voice pulled him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." He admitted.

"That's understandable, I was asking how you feel about all of this."

"I don't know really, I'm trying to let it soak still seems unreal."

"How are you feeling physically?"

"Not good."

"I'll give you something to help. You just take it easy. Mr. Suoh, do I have you permission to get in touch with our specialist?"

"Yes, of course, anything Tamaki needs, you have my permission to set up for him."

"I just need you to sign a few consent forms and I'll get started. Tamaki, the medicine I'm going to give you shortly is an antibiotic, it's going to help with your fever as well as ease some of your other symptoms. It's going to make you tired, you're going to need to rest as much as you can right now." Tamaki merely nodded as his father followed Yuuichi out of the room.

Tamaki listened to the constant beeping of his monitor and attempted to ease his mind. Though the teen was concerned by his diagnosis, he worried more for his friends and his parents. He thought of the pain it would cause the hosts to know that he was ill, it was true that the host club teased each other daily, they became concerned when one or more of them were ill or hurt, particularly when it involved a hospital. He made up his mind quickly.

 _I can't tell them, I have to keep everything as normal as possible for as long as I can. It'll be best for all of us._ Tamaki thought to himself, closing his eyes. His attempt at resting was interrupted by his phone. He sighed heavily and took hold of it, holding it up o eye level he began to read the message.

 _Are you feeling well enough for company?_ Kyoya's text read. Tamaki smiled, he was readjusted the bed so that he was sitting up now before replying.

 _I wouldn't mind having visitors._ he pressed send and waited. Moments later, the hosts appeared.

"Hi Tama-Chan, how are you feeling?" Honey asked cheerfully. Tamaki smiled.

"A little better now. How is everything?"

"That's good, Everything's great, We hope you come back soon."

"Me too, Thanks for keeping up with everything while I'm out.I know I've been relying on all of you a lot lately, I just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

"I've told you a million times, it's not a problem, don't worry about it. Just worry about getting better and be ready to host as soon as you can." Kyoya said, Tamaki noticed now that Haruhi seemed to be hiding behind the group silently, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes staring down at the floor.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked softly, realizing the group was now looking at her, she instantly put on a small smile.

"I'm fine Senpai, you shouldn't be worried about me, just-"

"You know, if you're not comfortable in here, I understand, hospitals aren't exactly the best places when it comes to comfort, they can be a little unnerving. I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to go." Haruhi shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, really. did the doctor tell you what's wrong yet?"

 _Of all the questions in the world you had to ask that one, only natural I suppose._

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just here for observation for a couple of days. Shima just wanted to be sure it wasn't anything to be concerned about." He said trying to assure her.

"If Shima was worried it could be, and your dad has you brought here- it doesn't make any sense Senpai."

"I can't get anything past you can I Haruhi, alright, I'll tell you. They really did admit me for observation and I didn't want to worry any of you but I've had a fever and my stomach's been hurting a little, they're making sure I don't have appendicitis, we'll know by morning an they're trying to make sure my fever doesn't get worse." She seemed to accept this answer. Kyoya said nothing but seemed to have picked up on the lie. He decided that he would have to talk to Tamaki later, just the two of them.

"Aren't you worried though, if you have to have surgery?" She asked moving closer.

"No, Kyoya's family only hires the best medical staff, I don't see anything to be worried about, they must do a thousand of these everyday. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about it." Again Haruhi bowed her head.

"It's just strange to see you lying in a hospital, I'm so used to you being...up and doing things with us."

"I know, I'll be doing that again soon, you'll see,I just need a few days to rest and take care of my fever," seeing the fear in their friend's eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, nodded and smirked mischievously.

"Don't worry boss, while you're recovering, we'll look after everything so you can focus on getting better..." Hikaru said

"We'll even take care Haruhi for you."

"Great idea Kaoru, we can take her to that dance this weekend. What do you say Haruhi, you want to come with us?" Tamaki instantly knew they were trying to set her at ease with a moment of normalcy, He was careful to play into it. Hr glared at the twins.

"Don't even think about it, I don;t want you two shady twins near my Haruhi, I'd never allow you to take my precious daughter anywhere!"

"Come on Haruhi, what do you say, there's two of us so it'll be twice the fun." The twin teased in unison.

"Mommy, are you hearing this?!" He cried mimicking his usual reaction. The rants and taunts went on for the better part of an hour, with Haruhi seeming to enjoy the familiar arguments for once, seemingly just happy to see it again.

"Alright everyone, let's let Tamaki rest now, we've tortured him enough for tonight." Kyoya said ushering everyone out of the room, Tamaki called out to the twins after Haruhi had gone from sight. they turned to him.

"Thank you, for doing that for her." He said sincerely. The smiled.

"No problem boss." Hikaru replied.

"We can't pass up an opportunity to mess with you anyway, it was just as much for us." Kaoru smiled. When the twins exited leaving Tamaki and Kyoya, the ill teen shook his head.

"And that's why they're our little devils." he said.

"Yes well, I'll be coming by tomorrow. You and I have a lot to talk about, you're probably tired and I don't want to make i worse." The shadow king moved to the door and stopped.

"By the way, I think you should know that I can get your information quite easily, so I'd think twice and very carefully about what you say to me tomorrow. Get some rest, we'll talk soon." Kyoya said sternly, leaving Tamaki to close his eyes and allow his thoughts to wander to what he should do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki watched the clear liquid drip into the tube, he didn't think it would be possible, but he felt worse than the day before, he had decided almost immediately that he hated the new medication. His fatigue was getting the best of him and he found that he would rather sleep if for nothing more than a brief release from his illness and pain. He would need all the energy he could pull together for Kyoya's visit that afternoon. He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but woke to hear a familiar voice.

"Master Tamaki."The woman called softly, causing the ill teen to force his eyes open once more.

"Shima?"he called weakly, turning to face her. She moved closer to the bed, Tamaki would have forced himself to sit up, but he found that he didn't have the strength to do so.

"How are you feeling?"He could hear the concern in her voice clearly.

"It could be worse." He said simply, Shima lowered herself into the chair beside the bed.

"Your father explained your condition to me and I want you to know that I understand,when I was a young girl, I also had a serious illness and so I wanted to give you some advice." She said leaning back in her chair.

"What kind of advice?"

"You are a kind and loving person by nature, this tells me that the first thing on your mind when you heard the news was the people you care about the most. It's so easy for you to put yourself aside for the sake of others. I know that your friends care very deeply for you and you want to protect them but the reality is that you will need them. They can't help you if they don't know what the problem is."

"But Shima, there's nothing they can do, They're not-"

"You have quite a difficult road ahead of you sir, the treatments are not pleasant by any means. There will be times when it feels like you can't go any further, it isn't wise to go through this alone, nor do you have to. There is no need to waste your strength hiding what will eventually be found out anyway. Let them help you, I will of course be close as well."

"I can't expect them to be part of this, it's not fair. The only thing telling them will accomplish is to make them treat me different. You should see Haruhi, she was so worried and I just can't do that to them."

"Your illness will be emotionally and physically draining, you will want their support, if they truly love you, then they will come together for you. Just promise me that you will consider the possibility."

"I'll think about it, thank you."Tamaki let out an involuntary moan as the nausea and pains in his body worsened.

"Would you like me to get a doctor for you?" Shima offered, Tamaki shook his head.

"No, I'll be alright, I just need to rest, Yuuichi said the antibiotic will help, this ones stronger than the first. He wants to see if he can get my fever down a little before we start anything that might make it worse. It doesn't feel like it's doing anything really." Shima reached over and touched his hand.

"I hope that changes soon, Your father is deeply concerned for you." She said, Tamaki looked away.

"Is he, he doesn't bother to visit, I've heard his voice a few times talking to Yuuichi but he never comes in to ask how I am. I'm not really surprised though, he has a reputation to look after and being an illegitimate son-"

"That has nothing to do with it, he loves you very much. People handle things differently Master Tamaki, it isn't easy for a father to see his child lying in a hospital bed with a serious illness, he may not know how to handle that. You know how painful it was when he heard the news."

"I suppose so."A long silence followed, Shima's heart went out to the boy and his father, she knew she would need to talk to Yuzuru later. Tamaki thought briefly about texting Kyoya and trying to put off the visit. He worried that when Kyoya found out about his diagnosis, he would lose his best friend and though Shima had given him good advice, he didn't know if he could look into his friends' eyes and tell everyone he could possibly be dying. He could imagine Haruhi's face as the news hit her. If it frightened her to see him lying in bed, she certainly couldn't stand to hear this.

"I don't want to tire you out too much, I'll let you rest. I just wanted to see how you're feeling. Do you want me to bring you anything from home the next time I visit?"

"No, thank you. I'm really glad you came by to see me." Tamaki said honestly. Shima stood up.

"Of course Master Tamaki, try to get some sleep now." Shima straightened the covers around Tamaki before saying goodbye and leaving him to fall asleep. The host would sleep peacefully for the rest of the morning and early afternoon, only waking when Yuuichi entered to check on him.

"Tamaki, how are you feeling today?" The blonde boy thought for a moment, allowing himself to wake up a bit more before answering.

"Not good. Do you think I can go home sometime soon?"

"Tamaki, I'm sorry but right now I can't give you an answer, it depends on your body's reaction to the medication. I'll get you home just as soon as I can but you'll more than likely be in her for at least a week to be monitored. I understand, there's nothing like being in your own home, especially when you're ill. A hospital is of little comfort, aside from being the best place you can be at a time like this, the waking you up all hours, poking, prodding, things like that, I get it. I can't blame you." Yuuichi said writing a note in his chart.

"Tell me, the nurses informed me you're still not eating, are you-"

"I'm not feeling hungry at all, can you expect me to, I'm sure you don't eat much when you feel unwell. Isn't that common?"

"Yes, but you've had quite a drawn out illness, you hadn't even tried for days at a time and you're going to need the nutrition to keep up your strength."

"I haven't been hungry at all."Tamaki replied.

"We'll have to do something about that" Yuuichi mumbled as he scribbled another note. "Also, I wanted you to know that I've spoken to the Specialist I told you about and they'll meet with you and your father tomorrow morning. The medication you're currently on should start making a difference by then or the next day. I'll be staying late tonight so if you think of any questions after I leave here, just ask one of the nurses to call me."

"I will, thank you." Tamaki said softly, he knew what would happen next.

"So you know by now that because of your illness, it's caused an enlargement in your spleen which is why you don't feel hungry, you see, your spleen is pressing on your stomach and causing you to feel pain and discomfort. I'm going to have to keep checking up on that because if it ruptures, it's not good. I'll have to physically check for tenderness and you'll have to have some more imaging tests."

"Does it have to be done right now?"Yuuichi sighed.

"I'm afraid so, I'll be as gentle as I can." The doctor promised carefully placing his hands on Tamaki's belly.

"You aren't having any new pains are you?" He asked pressing down firmly The ill boy shook his head as the pain increased.

"Good, you can relax, I'm done now. It doesn't seem to have changed, I'll give you some time to visit with Kyoya and I'll be adding something for pain to your medications. Try to rest and we'll talk later." Moments later, Yuuichi's presence was replaced by Kyoya who made his way over to the chair beside his friend's bed.

Kyoya lowered himself onto the chair before speaking.

"I would ask you how you're feeling but I'm sure you're tired of answering that question." The shadow king said.

"Kind of." Tamaki replied. "I didn't think you would be here so early, it's right in the middle of club hours."

"Yes, I told you that you and I needed to talk, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do so while everyone was hosting. I know how hard it is for you at the moment and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything. It's just the two of us here now." Tamaki sighed heavily, He knew that Shima was right and he understood what Kyoya was trying to do.

"I know what you want me to say," The blonde teen said. "I know I probably should, I just- Kyoya, I don't know if I'm really ready to talk about this. I wouldn't know how to put it or-"

"I know it's difficult, and I had a feeling you wouldn't tell me. You have to understand something Tamaki, I know you wanted to protect us yesterday, especially Haruhi. Telling her something like that isn't going to make the situation any better. Eventually, you'll have to say something and when they find out that you're not being truthful, it only makes them suspicious and worry more about you. If you're not ready to talk about it, it's alright to say so but it doesn't do any good for anyone." The shadow King said sternly.

"I just couldn't- Kyoya, how do I say something like that, I know you already know." Kyoya nodded.

"I do. I overheard a conversation between Yuuichi and your father." Kyoya confirmed, Tamaki looked away.

"I've never been through this before, but I heard that it's not going to easy. I know that it can be hard for the people around me as well. I can't expect any of you to-"

"You really are an idiot Tamaki." Kyoya shook his head. "You should know better by now. If you think after everything we went through-"

"This is different. This isn't one of my ideas that I drag everyone into, I'm not going to ask any of you to follow me through this. It's not fair to you and I can't expect you to-"

"You're not asking anyone for anything, we've been with you through too much of your insane ideas to turn away when you need us. I think you know that, right now it's still sinking in."

"I'm sure a lot of people think they can stay around for support until things start to get bad and the treatments start making everything worse. It won't be just me having a hard time. I won't drag you along."

"You aren't dragging us anywhere, don't you understand if-Alright, granted that happens quite a lot. It doesn't mean it's going to happen to you."

"It doesn't mean it won't either and honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you did walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere, and I'd bet that everyone else will feel the same." Tamaki turned back to his friend.

"How can you be so sure this won't get to be too much, have you ever watched someone go through it, I mean closely, My mother's ill almost all the time, it's not the same thing I have but do you understand what it feels like to watch someone feel so sick they can't even get out of bed. Or they're in and out of hospitals for months at a time and-"

"No, I don't know what that's like, and I'm sorry you do. The fact remains that I'm not going to abandon you because you're ill. You're worrying too much, It's a scary diagnosis to have but it doesn't have to be something you do alone."

"So you're saying you could stand there and watch me d-" Kyoya stood from his chair, hearing the change in his friend's voice, he carefully wrapped his arm around Tamaki.

"That's not going to happen, I'm going to be right here, it's going to be alright." Kyoya said close to his ear. His own concern, now audible. Tamaki returned the embrace.

"Do you really think so?" The host king asked quietly.

"Yes, I'll do everything I can to make sure things are taken care of. You just keep doing what you need to do."

"K-Kyoya, can I tell you something, I've been keeping it to myself, not wanting to ruin the friendship we have but I want you to know...in case I can't tell you later."

"You will be, I told you everything-"

"I love you Kyoya, I love you so much, you're-" Kyoya pressed his lips to Tamaki's briefly.

"I love you too." The shadow king replied as he pulled away. Tamaki stared at him in shock.

"y-you never- I actually thought you-"

"Being the third son is hard enough, if my family knew I'd fallen in love with you- you're the reason I get up every day. As difficult as my life can be, you're always there, You are everything I'm not."

"You'll really stay with me Kyoya?"

"Yes, your gentleness and caring nature, your ability to see things in others that they can't see themselves, it's amazing." Before Tamaki could reply, they were joined by the rest of the hosts Tamaki greeted them all with a faint smile. He knew they would ask what the doctor had said and he would have to make a decision.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Senpai, are you feeling any better?" Haruhi asked as the hosts filed into the room.

"Not really." Tamaki admitted.

"Did the doctor tell you what was wrong, Tamak-chan?" Tamaki looked to Kyoya for support.

"It's your choice, you already have opinion. Whatever you decide, keep in mind what I said." Tamaki pushed himself up with help from Kyoya. The hosts exchanged glances.

"What's going on Boss?" Hikaru's tone was stern, yet quiet.

"gentlemen, Haruhi, I'm not sure-"

"He did say something right?"Kaoru questioned.

"yeah, he did. I just...I don't know if I'm-" Tamaki couldn't seem to find the words while he was looking at the expressions on the hosts' faces.

"Senpai?"Haruhi called tentatively, she refused to look at him as she spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Tamaki immediately regretted the answer.

"Are you- should we be worried?"

"No. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I just want you to understand that it's probably going to take a while. I'll be out of school and I'll need you guys to keep up with the club until I get back." He tried to sound reassuring.

"When will you be back?" Haruhi questioned.

"I don't know right now, but-"

"It doesn't sound like you're-" the girl began skeptically. The others seemed to agree.

"If you don't want to tell us, that's fine." Hikaru told him.

"Yeah, we understand, somethings aren't easy to talk about." Kaoru added."You can talk to us when you're ready." Tamaki nodded. Haruhi remained silent through the visit. She listened to the conversation about the day, the guests had been asking about The club president and were becoming increasingly concerned.

"Just tell them that there's nothing to worry about." Tamaki instructed.

"We will. You'd tell us though, if you weren't-" Tamaki sighed heavily before turning back to Kyoya.

"If you think you can handle it, you should get it out of the way now. They'll need some time to process the information and it's best to do so on a weekend to allow for the shock to wear off."

The shadow king said, lowering himself into a chair.

"Right. You guys might want to sit down, there's really no point in hiding it I suppose."He paused waiting for them to take a seat, their expressions showing their deep concern.

"You guys know I've been sick a lot lately, I don't want you to get upset. I know what I'm about to tell you is a lot, well, it was for me at least. I'll understand if you need to go after you hear it. I just-"

"Stop try to stall, you'll only make it worse/" Kyoya interrupted.

"I have Leukemia, I-" Haruhi turned way but remained seated. The remaining hosts stared in shock.

"It's not something I plan to drag any of you through with me. I know that it's not just a lot for the person who's sick but also the ones around them. I don't want any of you to think that you have to be around,especially when things get more difficult. I'd rather you didn't-"

"I'm sorry you're sick Tama-chan, but if we're a family like you said, then why wouldn't we be here for you?" Honey pointed out.

"Because it does get worse before it gets better, they want me to try treatments that- it's draining, and it's not something I want you to have to deal with Don't get me wrong, it's not an automatic death sentence by any means and I plan on getting better-"

"You will. We'll help you." Hikaru replied. Tamaki smiled faintly.

"Thank you, but I can't expect you to. It's really easy to say that right now when-"

"We want to Boss. If it gets too hard for us, we'll deal with it in our own way...we know we have the option to walk away at anytime." Kaoru added. Tamaki settled back against his pillows.

"Are you okay Senpai?" Haruhi said at last.

"I'm fine, Just getting comfortable."

"But you're not fine, you just told us you're sick. It's not like having a cold or the flu. Why would you lie about this?"

"I have no good excuse. I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you guys from this as long as I could I didn't want you to feel-"

"You said not to worry, how are we supposed to not worry about something this serious. The best thing you can do for us is be honest. We should know about it, you'd expect us to tell you if we had something life threatening, if something happened to you and we found out later that we could've done something don't you think that would bother us?"

"Haruhi-"

"That's not fair Senpai, you don't get to call us your family and then try to push us out like that. Stop trying to protect us Y-you just can't-" Tamaki reached over and pulled her into a hug as she burst into tears/

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I was wrong to lie to you, you're right. I didn't mean to hurt you. You guys are the closest thing to a family- I didn't want to lose you guys but I don't want you to see what I have to go through either."

"You really are an idiot senpai, we care about you and somethings you jut shouldn't do on your own. I know it's hard for you and you thought that you had to keep this from us but you don't." She said with a mixture of anger and concern.

"I-"

"Just promise me you'll do everything you can to get better and let us at least be there for you." Tamaki though for a moment glancing around at the group. Each host gave a short nod of agreement.

"Alright Haruhi, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

"At this point, I think Tamaki's ready to start the treatments. as I'm sure Yuuichi mentioned to you, This illness spreads quickly which means we need to act quickly. What we need from you, Mr. Suoh, is written consent. " Yuzuru sighed, still having a difficult time believing what was happening.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Yuuichi, whatever Tamaki needs, you'll have my permission." He told the Oncologist. He was then offered a clipboard with a small stack of forms.

"We'd like to start in the morning. Normally we don't keep patients in the hospital for this particular treatment, however, Tamaki's already weak from the fever and illnesses he's been through. We'd just like to keep an eye on him. It will also give the new medication time to work."

"Yuuichi told me it would help him start eating again. I've heard that once you start the process, it gets to be increasingly difficult to hold anything down. Won't that complicate things?"

"It's possible, there will be many side effects from the medication that are hard to deal with. I won't lie to you, it's going to be painful for him and there will be many days where he's going to be so sick and exhausted he'll want to give up. Those are the times he'll need the people who love him the most."

"I understand. Thank you." Yuzuru signed each page, handing it back to the doctor. He lowered himself into the chair just outside Tamaki's room. He took in a deep breath. He knew he could no longer hide from it, pretending the problem didn't exist.

Finally, he rose from his chair and cautiously entered the room where his son lay asleep in the hospital bed.

Yuzuru stood beside the bed, his heart breaking. Tamaki was pale and seemed almost frail. He reached out, taking hold of the teen's hand, stroking his son's golden hair affectionately.

"My precious son, I know I haven't been the best father to you, not even close. I would give everything I have if it would somehow make you well. I would trade places with you in an instant. I have no right to ask you to forgive me for all the things I've failed to do. I know I have no right in the world to ask anything of you, but please Tamaki, I need you here. I-I love you very much. I know it's hard to see most of the time and I'm sorry that I couldn't get myself together to actually see you. You are the greatest gift I've ever received." Yuzuru leaned down, kissing Tamaki's forehead.

The teen opened his eyes slowly, surprised to see his father at his bedside.

"Father, you-"

"Shh, just rest." he instructed softly.

"Father, are you all right?" the man smiled sadly.

"So much like your mother, to put others first. You're the one not feeling well and your first concern is for someone who hasn't even been here for you."

"It must be hard for you, as a father, everyone deals with things differently.I don't know what I'd do if I was in your place." A long silence fell over the hospital room, with only the beeping from the monitors beside the bed, Neither one knew what to say.

"Father?" Tamaki called, breaking the silence at last.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I-I'm glad you're here." He gave his father's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to be here more often. There's something I need to talk to you about,and I need you to do something for me."

"What do I need to do?"

"Never give into your illness, too many people love you and we need you to get better."

"I'll be okay." Tamaki replied.

"Of course you will, son. You have your mother's will. She's one of the strongest people I know and I'm grateful that you turned out to be so much like her."

"What do you need to tell me?" Yuzuru sat down on the edge of the bed.

"The doctor wants to start your treatment tomorrow."

"That soon?" Yuzuru was surprised at his son's ability to keep his usual tone despite his illness.

"The sooner, the better. It's going to be a very long process and we'll be talking about a few other possibilities. I wanted you to know so you weren't surprised when they set it up."

"I'm glad you told me." Tamaki replied, though his heart was sinking into his stomach. He felt ill prepared for what was about to happen and he was dreading the conversation he would have with his friends. He could imagine the look of concern in their eyes, and Haruhi's reaction to the news. Worst of all, how could he expect them to react well to what they would see?

"Stop that." His father demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing it again, there's a time and a place to put others before yourself, this isn't one of them. You have to put yourself first this time and until you're well again. I can see it in your eyes, you're worrying about them."

"It's hard not to, they're always there for me, I feel terrible about pulling them into this, I don't want them to feel like they have to be. I know they say it's because they want to, I just don't feel right about this."

"That's because you're over thinking it. You're not seeing it for what it is. Now, I have a meeting tomorrow morning but I should be here in time for them to start the IV. For tonight, I just want you to rest a much as you can, you'll need it." Yuzuru stayed only an hour with his son before leaving him to his thoughts.

Tamaki found that lately when he was alone, his thoughts turned to what the consequences might be for allowing his friends to stay by his bedside. Often wondering despite the advice given by so many if he was in fact doing the right thing.

"Tamaki?"Kyoya's soothing voice called from the doorway. The host king smiled sadly

"Hey, Kyoya." He greeted softly.

"What's the matter, you seem a bit more upset today." The shadow king walked over to the bed , leaning forward ans gently kissing Tamaki's head. The ailing teen sighed.

"You didn't bring anyone with you today?' Kyoya shook his head.

"I thought you could use a little break, I don't plan on staying long, you must be tired."

"No more than usual. I'm glad you came." Tamaki took hold of Kyoya's hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." Kyoya looked at him skeptically but remained quiet.

"Is the medication helping you feel better?'

"I think so, it's hard to tell."

"Was there any news today?"

"Well, mommy dear, they're starting the treatment tomorrow, My father stopped in to tell me."

"Tamaki-"

"He said they're going to talk about other options as well. He didn't mention anything specific." The ill teen looked away. With a heavy sigh, Kyoya released his hand, walking over to the door way. He peered out briefly before closing the door and returning to the bed. He sat down next to Tamaki, pulling his feet onto the mattress.

"Come here." He said softly, holding his friend close, careful not to move the IV tube. Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's chest, allowing the shadow king to run his slender fingers through his golden hair.

"You won't be able to do that soon." Tamaki sniffled as tears fell from his eyes.

"That doesn't happen to everyone." Kyoya explained.

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"If I die-"

"You won't," Kyoya said calmly. "I'm not going to let you. "


	7. Chapter 7

"All I'm asking is what options are available to him, or for someone with similar circumstances." Kyoya said following Yuuichi through the hall, past the nurse's station.

" I can't legally give out patient information to just anyone, little brother, I'm sorry. " the eldest brother picked up a chart and began to skim through the pages.

"He's my best friend, surely you can understand-" Yuuichi placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Believe me,Kyoya I know it's hard. You just have to-"

"Please, Yuuichi, how often do I ask you for anything?" Yuuichi sighed.

"You don't. All right, Kyoya, go wait for me in my office, I have a couple of patients to check on and I'll be in to talk to you."

"Thank you." The shadow king said, turning and walking the short distance to his destination, leaving his brother to make his rounds.

Further down the hall, Tamaki rested quietly as the iv was inserted.

"It's normal to have nausea and vomiting, sometimes even some pain, so I've given you some medication to help you through all that. If you feel like you need to, you can sleep and if you need anything at all, you can always use the call button." The nurse said in a kind tone.

"I will, thank you." Tamaki replied sleepily, he had been unable to sleep the night before as he thought of his friends. The thought had crossed his mind to tell them that he would need some time to rest quietly and they should postpone visitation for the next week or so but he quickly forced it out of his mind, knowing it would just lead to more questions and worrying. He also knew that Kyoya would come anyway, seeing through his plan.

When Tamaki was finally alone in the room, he closed his eyes. He hadn't been surprised that his father wasn't there as he promised the day before. He hadn't expected his father to keep his word. Tamaki was used to broken promises but had always decided not to dwell on them, although he loved his father he knew his hands were tied. Part of him felt grateful for the ability to be alone in this moment. He took the time to prepare himself for the discomfort that was to come. He soon drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Tamaki didn't know how long he had slept but woke to quiet voices around him. He was surprised to find his friends gathered around his bed.

"Did we wake you up Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"No. What are you all doing here, what time is it?"

"It's eleven-thirty. We got here about a half hour ago but you were sleeping so we tried to be quiet." The shorter host replied.

"Shouldn't you be at school, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone or I would've-"

"The whole point was to surprise you because we know you would try protecting us, even after our talk. It's hard for you to really let us in when it comes to your illness, so we figured we should just show up."Kyoya added. " but don't let us keep you awake, it's a good idea to rest if you can."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but that's really all I've been doing. I'm tired of being so tired."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it's frustrating, just try to deal with it as best you can.. We'll be here to help in any way we can."

Tamaki smiled faintly.

"That means a lot to me,but I just-"

"We're not going anywhere, you've told us about it and we've told you, we're with you." Kaoru promised.

"Do you really understand what happens after-"

"I guess we'll find out." Hikaru interrupted.

"You're sure you want to, there's a good chance I'll end up getting-"

"We're fine,Tamaki." Kyoya insisted. Haruhi sat silently behind the group. Tamaki wanted to ease her fears. He made up His mind in an instant, he would need to talk to Kyoya before they leave.

"How are things at school and the club?' He asked hoping the subject change would make the situation easier for everyone.

"Same as always in our class," Kaoru replied. "The guests still ask about you a lot."

"We try to change the subject." Hikaru added.

"I wish I could be there, I feel like I've been away too long." Tamaki sighed.

"Don't worry, Tama-chan, you'll be back with us soon." Honey encouraged.

"You're right, it's just difficult to wait so long."

"I'm sure it is, but we'll keep you company, won't we Takashi?" Mori gave a short nod.

"Speaking of the host club," Kyoya said reaching into his bag and pulling out a stack of papers.

"You keep saying how much it bothers you that you can't be there and everything falls into our hands. I believe you should be involved as much as possible. Right now you can't physically be there, but you can still help us. It'll take your mind off of your health for a little while at least. If you don't feel up to it, it's fine, but the option is open to you." The shadow king placed the papers on the over bed table. Instantly, the ill teen's eyes lit up.

"You're still the President of the club after all." Kyoya added. "Also, I think it would be a good idea for all of us to come up with some new themes that we can run by Tamaki when we have meetings as long as he's up to it. What do you think, Tamaki?'

" I think it sounds great. If you guys are okay with it.' The twins shrugged.

"As long as there's nothing better to do." They said in unison in an attempt at normalcy.

"That's a really good idea, Kyoy-chan. I think we should do it!" Haruhi simply nodded her approval.

"Haruhi?" The blonde host called softly. The young girl turned to him.

"It's going to be all right." He assured her.

"I know, Senpai. I'm sorry. I promised to try harder to-"

"What can I do to make this easier for you?" Haruhi seemed surprised by the question.

"Senpai, you're the one that's sick, you shouldn't be worried about me."

"If it's too much-"

"I don't want to stop visiting. It's just... Hard." The twins placed an arm around her.

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Y-you guys should probably go in the hall." He said suddenly, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked standing up quickly.

"Haruhi, take Kaoru and go to the nurse's station ask them to call my brother." Kyoya instructed. Without a word, the two rushed from the room. Kyoya reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the pink container and handing it to Tamaki. Hikaru, Honey and Mori moved to the hall just outside the doorway, to give the host some privacy.

Seconds later, the sound of retching reached their ears.

Kyoya however, sat down beside his rubbing his back. He thought back to the conversation he had with Yuuichi.

 _Kyoya sat in front of his older brother both wanting his question answered and fearing the reply._

 _"Kyoya, there's a good chance that the medicine alone won't be enough. He's having a tough time physically. Our next step depends on how he takes to this . He's already weak and it's not going to get better immediately. One option that could be really beneficial to him is a bone marrow transplant. The type of Leukemia he's going through could very possibly be cured if we could find a match. Right now, he's just- I he'll need to start responding to the medication before we can do that. Otherwise, it won't take effect."_

 _"That would just take a few-"_

 _"Kyoya, he's been sick for a while, somehow his doctor misdiagnosed him more than once,it's had a good headstart." Yuuichi said sympathetically. Kyoya drew in a breath, feeling sick to his stomach._

 _"Are you telling me, Tamaki-"_

 _"He's very weak, we're about to destroy not only the leukemia, but many of his good cells as well. This treatment will go on for hours or even continuously for a couple of days since he's been admitted. If he responds well, we can move on."_

" it's all right." Kyoya soothed as Tamaki emptied his stomach of what little it contained. Kyoya helped him settle back against the pillow.

"I'm sorry, mommy dear." Tamaki sai d, his voice strained and weak from being ill.

"Don't apologize, you're not feeling well, it happens." The dark haired teen pulled the cover over his friend. He brushed back golden strands of hair from Tamaki's face. The hosts,reappeared gathering around his bed.

"Y-you all came back after that?"

"Of course we did, Tama-chan. We care about you." Honey gave a faint smile.

"Is everything all right?" Yuuichi asked entering the room,Haruhi and Kaoru followed.

"Whatever medication Tamaki was given to stop him from vomiting didn't work." Kyoya explained. Yuuichi nodded.

"I can give him something else. Tamaki, I'll be back with you shortly."

"Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi moved closer to the bed.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want you to have to see that,that's all. I'm sorry if I scared you." The hosts remained with their friend until visiting hours ended. Kyoya ushered them into his family car.

"Poor Tama-chan. He's so sick. I wish we could do something for him." Honey bowed his head.

"Actually, there just maybe a way." The Shadow king said, the hosts turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. "What can we do?"

"I spoke to my brother earlier, please listen carefully and I'll explain everything."


	8. Chapter 8

The hosts sat in silence. Kyoya had invited them to his home in order to further discuss the situation regarding Tamaki.

"So...how do we do this?" Honey asked.

"Well, I'll talk to Yuuichi and see if he can set something up. Bone marrow harvesting as they call it, is a surgical procedure and there will be a lot of testing but like I said, Tamaki needs this. More can be explained later. I can't force any of you to get tested, but I'm going to. If you're not comfortable with the thought of needles, I hope you'll continue to be there for him. You should understand that this isn't a guarantee. Tamaki may not be able to handle it after all of his treatments and- at least we might be able to give him a slightly better chance." The Shadow king explained.

"I'll do it." Kaoru said. "He'd do it for any of us."

"Hold on, I don't want you going through surgery Kaoru. Do you realize if you match they'll have to use a huge needle and-"

"They'll make me sleep first wouldn't they Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya nodded. Hikaru crossed his arms.

"You can get tested, but I am too. If it comes down to us kao, I'll do it. I don't want you to-"

"You don't get to decide that for me. This isn't about us. The Boss is really sick and none of us have a right to be selfish. Look what he's given us." The older twin glared at his brother but said nothing.

"I want to try. I haven't been able to do much. At least I can see if I can do something useful." Haruhi added.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Haruhi, we all have limits. It's all right." Kyoya soothed.

"I guess we'll all get the tests." Honey said.

"I'll make the arrangements then. The sooner we begin the better it'll be for Tamaki."

"Does your brother work tomorrow, it'll take time to get the results back. Tama-chan's really sick, if we can get it done, we can move onto the next part when he's ready. There won't be much of a wait."

"I suppose we can go early tomorrow morning, but Tamaki can't find out about it, he'd never have the surgery if he knew it was one of us. Don't talk to him about our plan. "The group agreed.

" you're all welcome to stay in our guest rooms for the night and we'll go in together. I'll have someone show you to them shortly.

Kyoya pulled out his phone and began texting.

 _I know you're still working, but I'd like to talk to you about tomorrow morning. I know you have an early shift and I have a small group who are willing be tested. Is there anyway you could set that up for us?_

Kyoya didn't have long to wait for his answer.

 _Bring your friends around seven tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at the entrance. You're lucky you caught me on a break._

 _Thank you, Yuuichi. This means a lot to me._

 _I know, you two are really close. It must be hard for you, but don't get your hopes too high. Sometimes even with the procedure, it doesn't go the way we hope. If by chance one of you match, just understand that it can be hard to deal with._

 _Tamaki will be fine. He has to be._

The night seemed endless to Kyoya who hadn't slept at all. When the hosts arrived at the entrance to the hospital, they were surprised to find others waiting as well.

"Shima, Mr. Suoh -" Yuzuru wasted no time in grabbing Kyoya's hand.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, addressing the group.

"We haven't done anything yet, we might not even-' Haruhi began.

" Miss Fujioka, you've done more than you know. I spoke to Tamaki last night and although he sounded ill , he wasn't as upset. Keeping him connected to your club lifted his mood and he looks forward to your visits. I'm grateful to all of you, whether or not any of us match, thank you. " He shook each of the hosts hands.

"If there's ever anything I can do for you-"

"We're happy to do it." Kyoya said. "Tamaki means quite a lot to us." The automatic door opened and Yuuichi stepped out, greeting them in his usual, professional manor.

Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. I was a little behind schedule with my patients this morning. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you need to go. Everything's all set and the only thing you'll need to do is give the samples. It's a simple blood test and cheek swab. you'll be able to go about your day and I'll contact everyone when the results are in."

"How is Tamaki?"Kyoya asked as they followed Yuuichi into the building, the sickening scent of heavy disinfectant hitting them along the way.

"He's tired. The treatment is starting to affect him more now. He'll have a small break from it soon."

"Is it okay to see him when we're done?" Haruhi asked.

"I'd encourage it. If you have the time, I think a visit from you would do him some good, Mr. Suoh." The group was led to the hospital lab waiting area.

" You'll be taken back individually it doesn't matter the order, I have everything ready once your back there. If you have questions or concerns, please don't hesitant to ask. I'll have a lunch break around one this afternoon if you'd like to ask then, you can come and find me. I'll more than likely be in my office, Kyoya can show you the way." They thanked him and sat down to wait.

"Who should go first?" Haruhi asked.

"Mr. Suoh is a busy man, I'm sure he would want to get it over with and get back to work." Kyoya said with a side glare to the man.

"That's true, I am kind of busy today. I pushed my meeting off until this afternoon to be here. I'd like to take some time with my son though, so yes, I'll go first." He agreed.

"I'll go after Mr. Suoh." Shima offered.

"Haruhi, given the last few visits, I think you should go last or next to last. That way you have time to decide if you can handle it. Tamaki won't be upset if you can't, he's told you that before."

"I know he has, but he's still my friend and I'd like to see him."

"Of course, but you also have to keep in mind that he's very ill. To have him being upset right now isn't a good idea. We have to consider what's best for him." It didn't take long for Yuzuru to be called back.

He followed the young woman to the room where she began to prepare the required items.

"You would be..Yuzuru Suoh, correct?" She asked skimming the pages in front of her.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"So all we're going to do is a little blood test and then we'll get a cheek swab, it shouldn't be long after that when we get the results." Yuzuru nodded,removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeve. He turned his head as the blue elastic band was tied around his arm.

"Not a fan of needles?" She asked.

"Not particularly. My son is much braver than I am. He gets it from his mother."

"Well, you were brave enough to be here today." He felt the cold swab on his arm and braced himself.

"My love for my son greatly outweighs my fear of needles." He would have to tell Tamaki this more often, he decided.

"Little pinch." she warned as the needle was inserted. He drew in a deep breath.

 _I have no business being so weak in this moment while Tamaki has shown only strength this entire time. He deserves so much better than this._ Yuzuru thought to himself.

It had taken only a few minutes for the tests but it felt like hours. He thanked the woman and pulled his jacket back on, returning to the waiting area.

"I want to thank you all again, Tamaki is very precious to me and-"

"Mr. Suoh, it's a good idea to tell him that, it's good to know you love him, but it's more important that you tell him this, especially since you've been so...busy." Kyoya pointed out.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, I'll go to him now."

"One more thing, it doesn't count as a visit or being supportive if you stand in the hall and act like nothing is happening." Yuzuru bowed his head and made his way to the elevator.

Once outside his son's room, he stopped, listening to the conversation from inside.

"You need to try." Yuuichi said. Yuzuru leaned back against the wall.

"I can't, nothing stays down, it's even difficult to take water. Sometimes it hurts to try. " Tamaki replied weakly.

"I'm sorry, but you have to keep up your strength, I'll have to add some more medicine, you can't keep going this way. You'll be able to have a break soon. Your friends and family need you to-"

"It's too much." Yuzuru felt his heart drop at his son's words. "I'm not getting any better. I feel worse than I did before we started this."

"Unfortunately, the saying it gets worse before it gets better is true in most situations. We're breaking down the Leukemia and that means it's going to be tough, just have some patience and try to rest. You can't give in."

" I won't, I made a promise. It doesn't matter how tired I am, I can't break that promise. The ones I made it with are more important to me than anything. I don't really have the right to complain, there's a lot of people out there that don't get the chance I was given, and even less that have friends that are willing to spend so much of their free time here. I'm actually very fortune. " Yuzuru felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Keep a positive outlook, things sometimes have a way of working out."

"I suppose so, I just hope I don't end up disappointing them."

"I doubt you could, get some rest now, I'll check in a little later." Yuzuru wiped away the tears just as Yuuichi appeared beside him. The eldest Ootori son gave a silent nod and briefly rested a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder before continuing with his work.

Yuzuru drew in a breath and entered the room. Tamaki was paler than he had been when last they were together.

"Hello, Father." The teen called in an attempt at his usual cheery tone. "Is everything all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that... The last time you came to see me, it was to tell me I was going to start my treatment and the time before that- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The host said softly, noticing his father was now bowing his head.

"No, you're right, I haven't actually sat down with you just to see how you're feeling. I broke my promise, Tamaki. It's not about me, the one time you actually needed me, I couldn't bring myself to be here, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

"No, it's not. I love you very much, Tamaki. I don't tell you that nearly enough. I wish I had your strength, truly I do. If I had, I would've been able to be a better father."

"You did the best you could. You're here now."

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I wasn't expecting anyone this morning and I was up late last night, I'm sorry if I seem a little-"

"Would you like me to leave so you can sleep?"

"No. Actually, I was hoping we could talk. There's a few things I need to tell you." Yuzuru sat down beside the bes.

"What is it,son?" Tamaki smiled faintly.

"I wish we could've talked like this more often, if there wasn't a chance I would die, I don't think we'd have any visits at all. I need you to know that as much as this might upset you to hear about, it's important that you hear it. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I need you to know that I love you, and although I'm a little sad that it took something like this for us to have a little time to say how we really feel, I'm glad we did. I need you to understand that... If I die-"

"Tamaki-"

"Please, just listen. I didn't say I was going to, but it's important for you to hear this. If that happens, it's not you're fault. I don't want you to blame yourself, you're giving me all you can. Also, if it comes to that...I wouldn't be the heir to the family so I suppose it wouldn't matter if I asked you to-" Tamaki paused knowing his answer before even asking the question.

"What is it?" Yuzuru asked.

"Do you think that if it came down to it, if nothing could be done, if I was strong enough that you could arrange for me to see my mother one more time?" Yuzuru reached out to take his son's hand, careful to look directly into his eyes.

"If it comes to that, yes. I'll take you there myself, I promise." He said sincerely. "But remember your promise to me, you can't just give up."

"I won't."

"Good. Let's keep your request between us though, if your grandmother ever found out about it-"

"Grandmother doesn't really talk to me, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Son. She's just- your grandmother is a tough woman and she likes to keep with tradition. She can't see what an incredible gift you are."

"It's okay, I know she hates me, you don't have to try to soften it." Before the older man could reply, the hosts had arrived. Yuzuru stood up.

"I'll let you visit with your friends, but I'll see you later." Tamaki nodded as his father leaned down pulling him into a gentle hug and kissing the teen's forehead.

"I mean it, Tamaki." He whispered before standing up, offering a polite nod to the hosts and leaving them to their visit. Tamaki's words still weighing on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"How are we doing with the budget, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, turning to the second paper in the stack. The shadow king was currently typing on his laptop.

"After we add rental fees, we would be just under budget this time, well done Tamaki." The hosts clapped softly, causing the stunned teen to shake his head.

"I'm not sure how we managed that, but good work gentleman, and Haruhi." Tamaki praised.

"We've been doing quite a few promotions in order to keep up with finances. Since we've cut back the hours, we had to come up with a plan for funding." Kyoya explained. Tamaki sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this, I didn't think-"

"You didn't have any control over it." Kyoya pointed out. The hosts had made the decision to cut back the club activity to only two days a week after Kyoya received news that Tamaki had started to bleed once again, his fever spiked and was accompanied by intense chills. They waited nervously in the waiting room, where Yuzuru paced in front of them. They would spend just over two hours there before they were able to see their friend. Tamaki would sleep until morning with the hosts keeping a watchful eye on him.

The teens had stayed the night, along with Yuzuru who had departed shortly after Tamaki woke up that morning promising to return that afternoon.

"You guys didn't have to stay, I mean I like having everyone here but I don't want to stop you from having your lives. I'm feeling better now." Tamaki insisted.

"That's good, but you're not stopping us, you're part of our lives, Senpai." Haruhi said softly, Tamaki smiled.

"Haruhi, it's nice to hear you talking today."

"I'm trying to." Haruhi admitted.

"It's quite an improvement." The girl smiled faintly.

"So did they tell you when you'll get a break from your medicine?" Hikaru asked.

'No. I hope it's soon. I could really use one. After what happened maybe they'll consider it." Tamaki replied. "Or try something a little less harsh."

"It wouldn't hurt to explore other options." Kyoya said taking his hand, he didn't care if his friends knew his feelings for Tamaki.

No one seemed surprised by the action.

"Tamaki," Yuuichi called, entering the teen's hospital room. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good, can I borrow your friends for a bit, you can have them back shortly." Rama Tamaki nodded.

"Is it really okay to go, he-"

"Haruhi, it's okay." Tamaki assured her. The group followed the doctor from the room and into his office.

Once inside, the eldest Ootori opened a file fold that sat on his desk.

"Well, I have some interesting results for you all. Out of your club members... Three of you were able to match Tamaki. Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyoya. The only thing left to decide is what to do from here."

"I don't want Kaoru having to go through it, I can do-"

"Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru, but I'll save you the argument. I'll be donating my bone marrow for Tamaki. Thank you everyone,my brother and I have a lot to talk about. I ask that you not mention this to him."

"Are you sure Kyoya-senpai, this is a-"

"A decision I made when I heard it was necessary. I would however ask that Hikaru and Kaoru be on standby in case for some reason something were to happen."

"I'll be the back up. Kaoru is the last on the list,he's the very last resort." Hikaru said before Kaoru could answer.

"That's our plan then, thank you. I appreciate your efforts and I know Tamaki would as well." Kyoya said.

"You can all go back to him, except the three I got positive results for, I'd like to have you sit down and we'll talk about what your next step is and what to expect in preparing for, during and after the procedure." The teens nodded and returned to their friend's bedside and the twins sat next to Kyoya, waiting to find out what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you want to do this, the process can be painful and although you-"

"I'm sure whatever pain I may feel,Tamaki has much more." Kyoya interrupted, Yuuichi sighed.

"Yes, that's probably true. You'll come to me each day for five days prior to the procedure. When the day comes, you'll be admitted here early that morning and you'll stay overnight. You could-"

"When the anesthesia wears off,is it a possibility to visit Tamaki?"

"We'll see, it depends on how well you come out of it and how you feel, some donors experience headache, bone pain from the harvest-"

"Yes,I'm prepared to deal with that. I still want to see him afterward. I'd like to be there when he wakes up. I have a feeling his father won't be there which makes it more important. He needs to know someone will be there for him."

"I understand, Kyoya,but at the same time I can't promise you that." Kyoya nodded.

"Did you tell him?" The Shadow king asked, resting his head in his hand.

"We talked about it, but I didn't mention your decision. It's not really a bad thing to let him know." Yuuichi suggested.

"I'm not going to give him a chance to say no. This is too important. Did you manage to get him to eat?"

"No. Right now he's receiving the nutrition through nutrition drinks and IV. I've also added something to make him feel hungry, it helped a little last time. Do you plan on seeing him today?"

"Yes,after I leave your office."

"Good, I'm sure he'll feel better if he talks to you. It often helps to talk to someone you love." Kyoya raised his head to look at his brother.

"Come on Kyoya, did you really think I don't know?". Yuuichi smiled faintly.

" I didn't realize-"

"I've known for a while, you two need each other. I see it when you're with him,you tend to change a bit around him when it's just the two of you."

"You never brought it up."

"That's because it doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad you found someone that makes you happy... Even if you don't admit it."

"Thank you,Yuuichi."The eldest Ootori son placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

" thank me by being happy,Kyoya, you deserve it." He said sincerely. "Now, I don't want to cut your visit any shorter than I already have so I'll leave you to it. I'll see you later tonight and we'll start the process of preparing you for the procedure when he's ready." Kyoya left his brother's office,following the long hallway as he had each day for what felt like an eternity. It had been a long road for Tamaki and Kyoya was looking forward to the day he would be able to see his friend outside of the hospital walls and fully recovered.

Tamaki rested quietly in bed,his arms crossed over his stomach as he stared at the television and sighed. The over bed table had been pushed to the foot of the bed and held two small bottles of what Kyoya assumed was the nutrition drink Yuuichi had mentioned.

Kyoya moved to himself friend's bedside.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit later than usual today." Kyoya said kissing his head. Tamaki smiled faintly up at him.

"You're here, that's all that matters. I wasn't sure you would be here today, I know you can be really busy and-"

"Tamaki-"

"I know, I'm an idiot." He said "I should know better by now." Kyoya sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Tamaki.

"Yes you should. How are you feeling?"

"Oh mommy dear, can we talk about something more pleasant?"

"What would you like to talk about?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't really know, anything I suppose...I had a nice visit with everyone earlier. Haruhi did much better today. It was close to normal."

"Good, I'm glad she's coming around."

"Yeah, I'm glad I know what to do for her now. It was good to see her happy."

"I'm sure it was. What do you mean you know what to do for her?"

"I was sitting in the chair when they arrived, don't worry, I didn't get there myself, I had a nurse help me."

"Good. Just keep in mind that you need to take it easy too,don't overexert yourself."

"You don't have to worry, I'd just like to enjoy time I have when I do have the strength...I won't have many more for a while."

"What makes you say that?" The dark haired teen rested a hand on top of Tamaki's.

"I'll have to have a bone marrow transplant, it might not work and if that happens... It would be a while for me to-"

"You'll be fine. I know you've been ill but it could make you better. You'll get to go home and eventually back to school."

"If my body doesn't reject it or-"

"Tamaki-"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. If they find a match for me and I'm strong enough by some miracle-"

"You could start by drinking your nutrition drinks, they're given to you to help your body stay strong during your treatment."

"I know, but it's so hard to keep anything down sometimes, I just stopped trying."

"You can't do that." Kyoya said with deep concern. "Leukemia isn't-"

"I know I can die from it, sometimes I just... I'm scared Kyoya. I'm scared and I'm weak and if I'm going to die-" Kyoya pressed his lips to the ill teen's.

"I told you,I'm not going to let you. Try your drinks." Tamaki scoffed.

"It's like drinking chalk." He said.

"It can't be that bad, just try for me." Kyoya took hold of one of the bottles and began to shake it.

"I'm probably giving it too much credit."

"I'm sure you're just... Having a hard time because-"

"It's terrible."

"It's more than likely not the best taste but it isn't that bad."

"Really,have you ever had one?" Tamaki questioned.

"No,but even so it's to help you." Tamaki sighed.

"Okay Kyoya, I'll drink it... If you try it too." The shadow king shook his head.

"Sometimes you can be such a child. Fine, if I take a drink, you'll finish one?"

"I'll drink one if you will,Mommy dear." Kyoya grabbed the second one,shaking it in his hand briefly before handing one to his friend and opening his own.

"On three." Kyoya said. "One...two... Three" The boys raised the bottles to their lips and sipped. Immediately Kyoya found it difficult to swallow the thick liquid but forced it down,noticing the amused grin on Tamaki's face.

"That really is terrible." The dark haired teen conceded.

"Chalk,like I said."

"It's worse,I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Both boys took another drink.

"I don't expect you to drink the whole thing, it's pretty bad. Believe it or not, it kind of...thanks Kyoya. It might not seem like much,but I'm grateful that you would do that." Kyoya rested his hand on Tamaki's,giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Everything is going to be fine,I'm right here with you."

"I couldn't do this any other way. I'm too weak to handle it all."

"Physically weak at the moment, but it was always your strength that pulled me up ever morning. Now I'll return the favor just rest,tomorrow is a new day and hopefully you'll be feeling better."

"Will you lie here for a while?"

"As long as you want." Kyoya pulled himself onto the mattress, kicking off his shoes,allowing Tamaki to rest his head on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you okay, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "You don't seem like yourself today. You hardly said a word to the guests and stayed out of sight most of the time."

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Kyoya assured her, lying on one of the sofas in the music room.

"I'm sure senpai won't mind if you went home to rest if you don't feel well."

"I know he wouldn't," Kyoya replied. "It's not as bad as it was." Kyoya's headache had started around lunchtime and had continued through the day. Kyoya struggled to keep his focus on the day's lessons.

"So you're still coming with us to see him?"

"Of course. By the time everyone gets ready, I should feel better. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to him. Within the next five days he'll have his procedure, he has enough to worry about."

"So, your headache...it's from those injections?"

"Yes. That reminds me, I've been meaning to talk to all of you about next week."

"What about it?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru, Honey and Mori appeared behind him.

"Tamaki's going to be receiving the bone marrow and I'll be taking several days off. It's going to be painful for me to get around for a little while. I'll be fine, the marrow is taken directly from the bone which will make it difficult to walk so rather than leave all of you to divide the responsibility,I've decided to close the host club temporarily."

"I guess that makes sense, it's going to be strange not coming here after class." Honey said.

"Yeah, but we'll be able to spend that time with the boss. It would be good for him, you know that he likes visits." Hikaru added. "If nothing else, it makes him happy and it's just temporary."

"I hope he comes back soon,it just isn't right." Haruhi sighed as the group made their way to the Ootori family car. The journey to the hospital was silent. Kyoya rested head against the back of his seat,closing his eyes. He hoped the pain would be gone before Tamaki could take notice.

"Kyoy-chan," Honey said softly after what seemed like mere moments to Kyoya. "Kyoy-chan, we're here,are you feeling better?"

Kyoya opened his eyes,the pain had subsided. "Yes, I feel much better, thank you." The hosts climbed out of the car and filed into the building where they were met with the now all too familiar scent of heavy disinfectant. They stopped at the elevator and waited as Haruhi pressed the button.

"It seems like the elevator is taking its time today." Hikaru said.

"It really does." Haruhi confirmed. When at last the door opened, the group stepped inside,Kyoya selected the number three on the panel and again the waited, their eyes fixed on the numbers above the door.

Upon reaching the third floor, the hosts made the short journey to Tamaki's room,where the stopped, noticing Yuuichi beside the ill teen. The eldest Ootori son examined the thermometer.

"Your fever's back." He announced. "I want you to stay in bed today. You look like you could use the rest a little more than usual."

"I'm fine, just feeling a little drained, I've been worse. I'd like to get up for just a bit, Kyoya's bringing everyone today and I don't want to upset-"

"Tamaki,I know they're important to you,we've been over this. Especially today, just focus on you. I want you to work on getting stronger." Tamaki sighed, but said nothing.

"I'll leave you to your visit, but remember what I said." Yuuichi exited the room without another word. Kyoya led the group into the room quietly.

"You're a little early today." The ill teen greeted softly.

"We finished kind of early so we thought we could stop by." Honey replied. The hosts settled themselves into their usual seats.

"Are you having a bad day,Tama-chan?"

"You could say that."

"What happened, boss?" The twins asked in unison.

"I got a surprise that I wasn't quite ready for. That's all."

"We can't help if you don't talk to us."

"There's nothing you can do. I just have to deal with it. My father brought my grandmother today." The hosts shook their heads.

"It must've been very difficult for you." Haruhi said sympathetically.

"Interactions between us can be tiring...it certainly was today. I really needed this visit today, I just...need something good to happen."

"What did she say to you?"

"This is what happens when you have a serious lapse in judgement, she said I'm weak, just like my mother. She's rethinking her original idea because someone as weak as I am could never be capable of being an heir to the family. She called me a weak link in our family chain. if I do live through this, my mother-"

"It's going to be okay, Tama-chan. Don't worry just get better. We'll figure it out."

"She's wrong about my mother. She's the strongest person I know.I saw her struggle everyday, there were days she would stay in bed but if I needed her, she was always -She's the reason I turned out as well as I did. I just don't want to put anymore stress on her. I'm starting to wonder if I'm even-" Tamaki stopped, he knew what his friends would say if he finished his thought.

"That's cold." The twins said in unison.

"Even what, Senpai?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess, and this fever isn't helping anything. I'm sorry. Don't worry, it's just a slight fever." He added quickly, noticing the worried expression on his friends' faces.

"It won't be too much longer. You should be feeling better shortly after-"

"You know, I hardly remember what it's like to feel well. I've been in here so long."

"It's certainly been a long process." Kyoya admitted.

"Yeah, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've all been here."

"You tell us that all the time, Tama-chan. It'd be great if we were spending time with you under better circumstances, but we like visiting you."

"It's not like there's anything better to do during the week." The twins said, slipping back into their usual tone.

"Yeah, it's this or homework." Hikaru added.

"No one in their right mind would want to rush home to do all that." Kaoru said dismissively.

"So how was the club today?" Tamaki asked.

"The usual." Kyoya stated."the guests were asking about the weekend trip, I told them I'd get back to them. I think we should reschedule-"

"No." Tamaki insisted.

"But Senpai, you're-"

"As hosts, our guests are the priority. I'm not strong enough to go, but the rest of you are. I expect each one of you to continue with your duties as members of the host club. I might not be able to be with you, but that doesn't change the fact that you have to keep going. Your lives shouldn't stop because I'm in here."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we should just leave you like this, how can we just go off for the weekend knowing that you'll be lying here-" Haruhi cried

"Because I need this from you." Tamaki said sincerely. "The host club is important to me, as I hope it is to all of you. Kyoya and I built it, but all of you made my dream a reality, I need you to keep it going until I get back." The hosts were silent. They knew in their hearts they couldn't refuse the request.

"I want to hear all about it when you get back. Maybe by then I'll be strong enough to get out of bed if the treatment works."

"It will." Kyoya replied. "You'll be strong enough to be home before you realize it and all of this will be in the past." Tamaki forced himself to smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You'll go then?"

"Yes, Tamaki, we will." Kyoya promised. The ill teem took his hand.

"Merci, Mon armour." Kyoya brushed back a few strands of golden hair, kissing Tamaki's forehead.

"Leave everything to us, you just make sure you're taking care of yourself.

" it won't be that bad,I'm sure you'll all be too busy to worry about me. It's only for a weekend, then you can visit after club hours the following Monday." The hosts reluctantly agreed and left that evening with an uneasy feeling in their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya continued to visit Yuuichi each morning as planned, the injections and early morning hours were beginning to take their toll on the shadow king. He was often exhausted and the headaches worsened as a result. Worst of all in Kyoya's opinion, Tamaki had begun to notice the difference.

"Kyoya," The ill teen had said in a concerned tone. "Are you..feeling okay today?"

"I'm fine.A little tired, but fine."The shadow king did his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. Tamaki sighed.

"You know I love you, don't you?" the blond teen pressed.

"Yes, Tamaki, I love you too. Why are you asking me that?" Tamaki settled back against the pillow.

"Because I want you to know you can talk to me if something's going on. I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you, You've been quiet during our last few visits, are you not feeling well?"

"I told you, I'm just a little tired."

"I'm not the brightest person in the world Mon Amour, but I'm not a complete idiot. Something's wrong, if it's not something you want to tell me, that's fine. But just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm not here for you." Kyoya stood from his chair silently. He paused, then slid his shoes off and pulled himself onto the bed, resting his head on Tamaki's chest, careful not to disturb the monitor wires and IV tubes. Tamaki brushed back a few strands of hair from his friend's face.

"Can we just lie here for a while?" Kyoya realized how the request sounded and in the moment he didn't care.

"All day if you want to." Tamaki said. " maybe you should try to sleep a little. "

"No. I just...need You to be close to me."

" I've never heard you say that before,are you sure you're okay? "

"Yes. There's something I need to tell you." Kyoya admitted.

"You can tell me anything,Kyoya, you know that."

"I want you to know that I love you,very much. It's difficult for me to have to do this but it's -"Tamaki frowned.

"Are you trying to tell me it's getting too hard for you,I know it's a lot and I don't -" kyoya raised his head,meeting the I'll teen's gaze.

"I've been with you this whole time, there's never been a second that the thought of leaving you crossed my mind. Stop it."

" stop what? "

"Assuming the worst and having so little faith in our relationship. You have an illness,that's something to be worked through...together. What I'm saying is that on the day you receive the bone marrow transplant, I'm going to be visiting a lot later than usual. I can't get out of it,my father expects me to work on-"

" it's fine. As long as you're okay. "Tamaki said..

" so you'll be all right until I get here? "

"Yeah."

" good. Have you been drinking your -"

"What about the trip,did you-" Kyoya sat up.

"Tamaki,we've talked about this." The shadow king said sternly. "You'll need your strength. Changing the subject isn't -"

" kyoya, let's not get into an argument. I tried, I really did. "

"And?"

"I can't keep anything down right now, I'm not feeling well today."

" You should tell me when -"

"It wouldn't change anything, it's the treatment I think.I know they had to start it because of the bone marrow transplant,but it doesn't -"

"Whatever the cause maybe, I want you to tell me when you're not feeling well,maybe I can -"

" if I did that,you'd be listening to me complain most of the day. I want us to enjoy our time,not -" he sighed. "There's not much more you can do for me, Kyoya. You can't make the leukemia go away or take away my weakness. As much as I know you wish you could. Even if it was possible,I wouldn't want this for 've given me so much love and you're an amazing comfort to me -"

" don't do this. "

"I'm not doing anything,you need to hear me. It's hard for me to see you push yourself like this and I really don't want you to get sick,if you keep worrying about me-"

"Tamaki-"

"I'm tired mommy dear. I'll keep my promise,I'll stay here with you. But I need to know you're going to be okay.

" i will be. I told you it's nothing. "

"Until it ends up being something."

" it won't. "

"Promise me?"

" i promise. Even though I'll be with everyone else on a beach while you're here-"

"You won't change my mind on that. You're doing it for me." Kyoya kissed Tamaki lightly.

"I said I'd go, I never said -" The blond smiled weakly.

"You would rather be in a hospital room than out with the guests on a beach,in a beautiful resort?"

" I'd prefer you went with us. "

"If I had the strength I would. Honestly,I'd love to be with you on a beach. We could watch the sunset,sitting on the sand,listen to the waves and in the morning we could watch the sunrise.

"When you're well,I think that's something we should make time for. We'll take a weekend of our own. No parents,no grandmother who doesn't know how to recognize true beauty when it's in front of her..."

" Kyoya,y-you really -You think I'm beautiful? "

"I don't need to think it,I'm absolutely sure of it." Kyoya brushed back several strands of golden hair,taking Tamaki's hand.

"I appreciate the encouragement,but I'm afraid I disagree. I'm pale and sick,there's no possible way you can say-"

"Tamaki Suoh, sick or not, you are the most beautiful person in the world.I love you with all my heart and -"Kyoya paused, gazing into the perfect blue eyes. "You have to live because the moment our lives become our own...I want to share mine with you."

" Kyoya -" Tamaki began in shock.

"We'll get through this,make a life that's our own."

"the oncologist said there's no promising this will help and even if it does,I could need it again in the -"

"Then we'll do it all again if we have to,but I will never let you go through it alone. forget everything we're toldtold-"

"I can't expect you to -"

" marry me. "

"Have you lost your mind, think about this,could you be happy married to me, disowned by your family, my sickness,having to be with me -"

" i could only be happy married to you."

"You mean that." Tamaki stated, seeing only sincerity in Kyoya's eyes.

"Every word of it. You'll never have to worry about your mother, I'll make sure she has everything and your grandmother won't be able to use it against you anymore. I want to take care of you." Tamaki pulled him close.

"Yes, Kyoya. As long as you're sure."

"I am. I've never been more sure. I love you."

" i love you too. I hope I get to share that life with you. "

"You will. Whatever it takes, Tamaki, you will."


	13. Chapter 13

"Your job is to keep Tamaki company until I get there. It'll be a while. it'll take several hours to wake up and be where I need to be as far as being able to move around. I'll join you as soon as I can. He knows I'm going to be late but I should remind you not to mention this to him." Kyoya said,he sat on the edge of the bed,allowing Yuuichi to take his temperature.

"Don't worry,we got it,the boss won't hear it from us." Hikaru said dismissively .

"See that he doesn't." The shadow king warned. "Is this really necessary?" The doctor wrote his findings in the chart before placing it on the table.

"Standard procedure, you should know how this works by now." Yuuichi replied. "It's not just Tamaki we need to look after."

" what about you,Kyoya senpai,if we're with Tamaki senpai,should we-"

"You won't need to watch over me,Haruhi. I'd rather you be there for Tamaki.I'm going to be fine. It's normally an outpatient procedure,but my brother seems to think-"

"given the way you describe your headaches,you might appreciate something a little stronger for the pain. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having an excuse to spend the extra time with your friend. It's probably going to be easier for you both to go through the process. The more support he has,the better it's going to be." Yuuichi pulled out his stethoscope,placing it on Kyoya's chest.

"You're not worried about the surgery at all?" Haruhi asked.

" No. It's not something to worry about. " Kyoya replied after a moment of silence.

"He can't exactly back out now even if he had second thoughts. we've already started to kill off the bad marrow, Tamaki would die if we don't replace what he's already lost at this point" Yuuichi explained. The hosts shared fearful glances.

"But you do understood that I'm not about to let that happen, don't you, need I remind you that's the reason we're here?"

" we know, it's just hard to hear it. " Kaoru said,resting a hand on Hikaru 's shoulder.

"All right, Kyoya, they'll be coming in to get you ready shortly. I want you to go change and rest for a little while,I can't give you anything for your headache before surgery so I suggest you try to relax and maybe it'll go on its own."

"Do I really need to wear that ridiculous -"

" Yes. But don't worry, I've got a robe for you as well. " the twins couldn't hold back a snicker.

"That's enough of that." Kyoya said sternly,pushing his glasses back into place. Instantly, they became silent.

"You mastered our father's glare I see." Yuuichi teased, handing Kyoya the proper hospital attire.

"Go on, everyone.I'll see you as soon as I can. There's no need to worry."

"Good luck Kyoya-senpai " Haruhi said, moving into the hall. She waited while the twins said goodbye and they journeyed back to the elevator.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good,Tama-chan." Honey took a bite of the cake he brought with him.

" I've gotten used to it. it's not as bad as it has been. Hopefully that's going change soon. it feels a little different this time. "

"Good different?"

" i don't know,maybe it's just that I miss Kyoya,I'm so used to him being here. everything just feels off today. "

"Kyoy-chan will be here as soon as he can. He loves you, I don't think there's anything that could keep him away completely." Honey assured him.

"I know. He 's amazing... I'm sorry,Honey-senpai, I didn't ask how your brother's torment went yesterday." The shorter host placed the plate and from on the bedside table.

"Chika-chan came in second. I'm really proud of him, but he didn't take it well. I'm not allowed to go watch him anymore,he said I probably brought him bad luck."

" that's a little harsh,isn't it. I mean you would think you'd want your family at something like that. "Tamaki said,pulling the blanket closer.

" Yeah,but he hates me. No matter what I do,it won't change. But I still love him,that's not going to change either...which only makes him even angrier at me. " Honey shook his head. "It's sad, we weren't always like this." The hosts sat in silence,it was clear that the divide between the brothers hurt Honey.

"Maybe one day he'll see that you were actually supporting him through all this and appreciate you being there." Tamaki said at last.

"Maybe , but I'm not counting on it."

"You never know, no one can see the future. He may not get along with you now, but when he's a little older it might change things. I wouldn't give up yet."

"You're right, stranger things have happened,I guess. Are you doing okay, I mean how do you feel about all this. You finally felt a little better and -"

" I admit,I am a little worried about it. I guess after everything you guys have been through with me,there's no point in trying to pretend I'm not. " Honey offered a gentle smile.

"You never had to,Tama-chan, and you never will. If you don't feel good,or you're a little sad and afraid,you should tell us. We're your friends and we want to be here for you. I'm sorry you felt like everything had to be on you with your illness. You don't have to keep so much to yourself. Sometimes you just can't carry all that weight on your own, when you can't...that's why we're here."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been such a pain -"

" you haven't. You've been there for us,that's what family does,Tama-chan. Just think, you'll be back at the host club before you know it. Maybe you'll be able to come with us next time."

"Yeah. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything you want." Honey said.

"Kyoya's kind of having a hard time with this trip, He's been more tired and I just want him to relax. I don't want him to spend the weekend worrying about things, could you try to remind him to just take the time for himself. He's been having a lot more stress lately and I don't want him to get sick."

"I don't know if he'll listen,but I can try. He loves you and that's going to make it harder for him to take his mind off of you trying to recover by yourself."

" I know. But it's not going to do any good for him to get sick,stress can have a bad effect on people. "

"Why are you so sure he'll care about what I say?" The shorter host asked.

"He respects you,not that he doesn't respect the others,but you're able to stay calm when others find it difficult. I think that's what Kyoya needs now. If I tell him,well we've all seen how much he listens to me." Honey looked away .

"Kyoy-chan does what he thinks is best. He 's good about knowing what to do, and I'll admit,he should take time for himself. It's not always the easiest thing to do. But that's what happens when you really love someone,you put what they need or want before yourself."

Tamaki was about to reply when he noticed the remaining hosts arriving. Haruhi forced a smile.

" Good morning everyone."

" good morning,Haru-chan! " Honey greeted cheerfully. The hosts sat down and immediately began talking about the upcoming weekend adventure. Tamaki was glad to see that his family seemed to feel better about going, though he knew that it could all change in an instant.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late by the time Kyoya reached Tamaki 's room. He found the movement painful and had spent most of the day fighting against the fatigue and discomfort. The hosts had fallen asleep on chairs and the floor,propped up with their backs against the wall,leaving an empty chair for the shadow king.

Kyoya approached the bed, Tamaki, though still pale, seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The dark haired teen,reached out,brushing back the golden hair and pressing his lips to Tamaki's forehead.

"I'm sorry it took such a long time." He whispered ,lowering himself onto the chair. "Everything is going to be all right now." He stroked the blond's hand with his thumb. Tamaki took hold of his hand, opening his eyes slowly.

"Kyoya?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." Kyoya said softly.

"It wasn't you,I've been having trouble staying asleep. I guess I'm just a little nervous and...I've missed you,Mommy dear."

" I'm here now,try to rest. "

"Will you lay with me for a while?" Kyoya was unable to refuse. He did his best to hide the stiffness and pain he felt as he settled onto the bed with Tamaki.

"Are you feeling all right, you don't -" the blond host began.

" it's late, we could both benefit from sleep. " Kyoya interrupted.

"Yeah, will you lay down with me?" The shadow king kicked off his shoes, he leaned back on the bed, pulling Tamaki close to him.

"Kyoya?"

"What is it?"

"If this doesn't work-"

"It will."

"You don't know that...no one does. If it doesn't-"

"You're just tired. Try to-"

"I really need you to hear me.,please?"

"If it's that important to you-"

"It is. If this doesn't work,if nothing does, I want you to know that I'm grateful to you. I know you didn't really care for me when I met you. But when I was with you, I could forget about how difficult it was at home. Then you made the host club with me, it gave me somewhere to go, a place I could really just be happy. I-"

"You chose them, I-"

"But without you, i never would've been able to do it. Without you, I don't know if I'd be strong enough to get out of bed everyday. I knew I had to leave my mother, so she could be taken care of, but it did hurt. The fact that you're here with me now, going through all this- not many people get to see your true heart. You're an amazing person,Kyoya. If I can't get better, I want you to find what makes you happy, and if one day you find someone you love and want to be with, That's what I want for you. Don't feel like your betraying me or-" tears were beginning to fall, Kyoya held him tighter.

"Tamaki, you make me happy. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm holding onto you and I will never let go. You're so precious to me, and I love you more than my own life. Never give up on yours, not for half a second. Remember, it's not just your life or mine anymore, it's ours. We'll be married one day, that's how marriage should work. I know you're going through a lot right now, I'm sorry I can't take it all away and give back your health. "

"I know you would if you could. But if it meant you being sick, I wouldn't want you to. I love you too much to-" Kyoya kissed him softly, wiping away the tears.

"It's going to be all right. Try to sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow, You can tell me about your visit with everyone then." When Tamaki finally drifted back into sleep, Kyoya remained awake, finding it difficult to do the same.

The words played back in his mind. The very thought of losing his beloved Tamaki, the thought of something so final forcing them apart was too much for him. He allowed his own tears to fall silently, hoping not to wake anyone.

"You have to live for me. Losing you can't be an option. Just hold on a little longer, Tamaki. Give it time." Kyoya said softly, "i can't do this without you."


End file.
